Blazing hearts
by sora93232
Summary: when natsu attack lucy everything changes and lucy leave to start a new guild with a new type of magic (T just to be safe)
1. The crime, The incident and The consienc

**Blazing hearts**

_Hay guy's this is my first fairy tail fanfic so be nice reviewers it takes place a couple of moth after Edolas but before Tenrou Island._

_I don't own fairy tail or anything mentioned in this story._

**The crime, The incident and The conscience**

**Lucy POV**

'Ok so since Lisanna came back there was the initial hype but then things calmed down. Natsu is dating Lisanna which hurt at first but I'm over it... I think at least. Since he and Lisanna started dating he has had less and less time for me and it makes me sad that we don't go on missions very much there's days.'

"Excuse me miss"

'Don't think he wants to hurt me but Lisanna is always around him.'

"Miss"

'And I just can't just ignore the problem any mor-'

"HAY DON'T JUST IGNORE ME" Lucy jump in surprise and then turned around to see a cute boy with messy hot pink hair with black tip's (Think of sora from kingdom hearts style hair except hot pink at the bass and turns to black at the end) and hot pink eyes. He had a white long sleeved shirt under a black short sleeved shirt; he had black jeans and black fingerless gloves with black trainers.

"Oh sorry did you want something"

"No you just look sad so I decided to check if you're OK by the way my name's Teito" "My name's lucy and I'm fine they no need to worry" Lucy flashed him her best fake smile but he didn't believe it.

"Okay well do you know where the guild fairy tail is?"

"Yep follow me I'm a member" Lucy quickly flashed her fairy tail symbol before turning around and started to walk away "Are you coming"

"Hay wait up"

**At the guild**

Lucy opened the door "hay guy's"

"Hay lucy" the guild shouted

Lucy was about to walk through the door but a boy cover in flames stopped her "Lucy how could you she begged you to stop but you didn't you heartless witch" Lucy looked at him confused

"Natsu what are you talking about"

"You attacked lisanna earlier didn't you" the whole guild gasped at this "Now admit it or you off the team"

"Natsu that's crazy you have do believe me I didn't do anything to lisanna"

"Shut up you lying mouth you attack me less than half an hour ago" lisanna voice came from the door of the infirmary

"Lucy just admit it now" Natsu screamed

"No Natsu I didn't do-"

She was cut off by Natsu "Firer dragon wing attack" Lucy was thrown into the one closed door when the fire went out Natsu looked at Lucy burned, ash stained, tear streaming face and all he could say was "Lucy" before she ran out of the guild. He started to run after her until he was punched into the face and thrown into the guild "Who the hell are you"

He didn't say he just said "I was with Lucy for the last hour she showed me around the town before bring me here to join the guild but if this is the type of place this guild is I don't won't to join" Then he left without saying a word.

**The next's day**

Lucy walked into the guild and everyone looked at her bandaged entire body the only things that they could recognize was her burnt golden locks and her brown eyes. As everyone tried to get her attention she just walked past them with cold lifeless eyes then master Makarov jumped down from the second floor. "Lucy I'm sorry for what lisanna and Natsu did to you. Natsu has been badly punished lisanna has been kicked from the guild I know this doesn't make up for what they did"

"Thank you master but that's not necessary because I wish to leave the guild" At this everyone gasped

"L-lucy are you sure" he said with tears welling in his eyes.

"Yes I suppose you want to take my mark off"

"No I want you to keep it as a symbol of your family here at fairy tail"

"Ok goodbye master"

Just as Lucy was leavening the guild Natsu came out of the informer from where everyone beat him for attacking Lucy "Lucy wait"

"No Natsu you once said to me you wouldn't let anyone hurt me but you have so what are you going to do about that."

With that she left and and went to the train station where Teito was waiting for her they got on a train

"So Teito you never did tell me your magic"

"Well I'm a black lightning mage"

"Black lightning?"

"Yes you see they is a new type of mage coming to the world mages how combine two types of magic to get one type even more powerful class of magic on that can even beat that of a dragon slayers. My personal magic is a mix of black and lighting magic."

"So people who have a combination of magic are more powerful than dragon slayers like Natsu?"

"Yes"

"And could easily beat up a dragon slayer?"

"Yes"

"Where do I sigh up?"

"Well if you want to beat dragon slayer why not combine two dragon slayer types like water and fire"

"Really but how I thought all the dragons were gone?"

"NO you just have to know where to look" At this Teito flashed her, his best smile.

"Fin but if I come with you, you know what you promised last night"

"Yes I know we start a guild of our own"

_Ok so that was the first chapter I'm going to need some OC for this story so if you want your own OC in the story you need to put reviews in describing the character they will need_

_Age_

_Eye_

_Name_

_Class of mage  
>(By that I mean E –S class if I get to many S I will bump some down)<em>

_Hair style_

_Cloths style_

_Back story  
>(I know we haven't done Teito back story we'll go into it later)<em>

_Magic  
>(They can use double magic like Teito or just make up your own I don't care)<em>


	2. New food, New friends and New fun

**Blazing hearts**

_I don't own fairy tail or anything mentioned in this story._

_Hi guy got a couple of OC so thanks to _Rhianna Heartfilia__,_ __Baka-Bunny-Senpai and ksanta also There will be a couple of back storeys in this chapter but the rest will wait until at least the chapter 5 at which point unless I don't have enough OC the only ones that will be able to be added in will be in other guilds._

**New food, New friends and New fun!**

"Lucy can we get something to eat" Teito begged

"Just go by yourself the buffet part of the train is only a little way up the train beside's I'm trying to sleep" Lucy said trying to shrug him off.

"No lucy you haven't eaten since yesterday" he said pulling the still fully bandaged girl up

"Fine fine let's go"

As Lucy and teito walked to the buffet car they saw an exceed flying past but instead of being a cat this exceed was a small tiger (The same size as happy) it was mumbling "Where is she why does she always have to run of" then it flew off.

Lucy and teito got a few thing then were about to head back to their car when a girl hugged Lucy from behind "Oh what happened to you, you cute thing your all bandaged up"

Lucy trued her head to see a girl with brown with blood red strikes hair that ran down to her shoulder blades she had brown eyes and was wearing a black and violet strapless dress that ran down to her lower thigh. "Umm who are you and why are you hugging me" Teito was on the floor laughing at this

"Oh I'm Zoey gough and I'm hugging you because you're so cute" Lucy blushed at this.

"Well g-get off me"

"No!" she hugged even tighter

"Fine want to be that way then I'll make you" Lucy punched her to the over end of the train car.

She got up and went to hug her but then the exceed from earlier showed up and stop her "Sorry about this idiot here my name is Lara and you already know her" She said pointing Zoey

"Well it's OK just keep her away from m-" she began but was cut of by teito

"It's fine in facts why don't you come sit with us" at this point Lucy pulls teito to a dark corner of the room

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting us some new guild members we can't just start a guild just the two of us"

"How do you even know that she a mage?"

"I don't"

"In over words you're just doing this to torture me"

"Yep" HE quickly turned to Zoey and said "Are you a mage?"

"Yep"

"We're starting a guild do you want to join"

"Sure" they all went back to their train car only making one stop to get Zoey's luggage when they got back to they car they talked for a while until two people jumped through the window

One was tough looking she had Long light purple hair and Blue eyes. She wore Knee-high black boots, Ripped denim shorts and a black hoodie that sits half way above the shorts, the hoodie is slightly closed so you can see her bra but poking up from the hoodie was two white rabbit ear's that completely destroyed her tough girl look and made her look extremely cute

The over was a boy with light blue eyes and black hair he wore a black trench coat that was open under the coat he had a yellow T-shirt and black trousers. He also had a bow and arrow on his back.

Lucy was first to speak "Umm who are you and why did you jump through the window"

The girl was gona speak but the boy spoke first "I'm Kirito and this is bunny"

"That's not my name" the girl spoke "My name's Maka (A/N she gona be called bunny almost all of the time but when I refer to her I'll call her Maka) and I don't know him"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"Well I was walking through the forest when"

**Flashback**

Kirito ran down a hill right into Maka "Ow why the hell did you run into me"

"No time to explain" kirito then proceeded to pick up Bunny and run off

"Hay where are you taking me"

"Away from that" he said pointing at the monster chasing him

**Flashback end**

"And then we jumped through the window to escape the monster" Bunny so explained

Teito turned to kirito "So you and Bunny ran away from a monster" when Maka heard her 'nickname' she got so angry her bunny ears started twitching but everyone just thought it was cute "But what did you do to get it so mad"

"Well you see I was trying to beat it to improve my magic but it turned out that just got beat up."

"So you're a mage do you want to join are guild it'll help improve your magic"

"Hmm OK but only if Bunny gets to join"

"Hay don't I get a say in this" Maka was getting annoyed

"Ok deal you and bunny can join" teito said

Maka decided to go with it and said "Ok if we're going to do this we need to get to know each over I'll start my name is Maka I'm 16. I use curse magic and would rather not go into my past OK! So just don't ask. Now you kirito" she said gesturing to him

"My name's kirito I'm 15 and use my bow in my wind magic my family died while on a mission two years ago what about you pinkey"

"Ok my name is teito I'm 18 I use black lighting magic and 7 years ago I woke up on a beach without any memories or any idea how I got. But I did have the mark of the dark guild grimoire heart but that's the only clue I have about my past. Okay I it's your turn zoey"

"Well my names Zoey gough and this is me exceed Lara" She points to the tiger on her lap "I'm 17 I use spirit and energy of the universe fairy slaying magic and celestial phoenix slaying magic all rolled in to one I call it star slyer magic. I've never met my dad but my mum is a vile woman who just couldn't wait to pawn me off to the first rich boy who she could find and when she did find one I ran away. Your turn Lucy."

"Ok my names Lucy heartfilia and I'm a celestial mage and I'm 17. I used to be a member of fairy tail but that was until the salamander did this to Me." She said referring to her bandaged body "My mum died when I was young and I ran away from home then my dad sent a guild to get me but fairy tail saved me. Then he came to me asking for money and I sent him away then some people attacked the guild he joined I saved it and haven't seen him since."

_Okay chapter done the OC and they owners are  
>teito=me (sora93232)<br>Kirito=__ ksanta  
>Maka(bunny)=Baka-Bunny-Senpai<br>Zoey=_Rhianna Heartfilia _  
>Okay that covers everyone and remember if you want your OC in the story alongside Lucy then review and tell me your OC details befor chapter 5 if you want them in a different guild or as a enemy wait till chapter 5<em>


	3. The cat, The cute and The dragon

**Blazing hearts**

_Hay guys I know I haven't updated in a week but deal with it this isn't my only fanfic and my other one still needs to be updated but I put it on hold for this story. Pulse today is my birthday so hooray. _

**The cat, The cute and The dragon**

Lucy and teito were in a forest lost "Teito I thought you said you knew where the dragons were"

"No I said I knew where to look"

"And how do you know this is where to look"

"Because I once saw a dragon around here"

"So in over word's this could not even be where the dragons are. Why couldn't we bring the over's they might have known something?"

"Maybe but its too late now"

"You idio-" Lucy was cut off by a twig snapping behind her "Who's there?" She demanded and wad about to attack when

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuucy" It was the famous blue cat Happy

"Happy what are you doing here? ... Wait if you here does that mean Natsu is here"

"No actual when I found out what happened I left fairy tail" he turned around and pointed to his back where there once was a green fairy tail mark was now just blue fur "and I followed you here"

"But what about Natsu and Carla"

"Natsu is horrible and Carla doesn't like me. And you are nice, you always give me fish and a nice place to stay and I'd would like to be with you instead Natsu" Lucy was blushing at this and teito giggled

"Well that kind and all but are you sure happy"

"Yes I am Lucy so what do you say can I come with you" Happy gave her his best puppy eyes

"Fine but you have to promise when we go back to fairy tail you have to explain why you left" Lucy said strictly

"Ok Luuuuuuuuuuuuuucy"

"Right now Teito where are the dragons"

"Umm I don't kn-" he was cut off by a voice and shaking of bushes

"Oh come on the dragon portal has to be around here somewhere" a girl said as she walked out of the bushes and stopped at the site of Lucy, Happy and Teito. Then a boy followed and stopped.

The boy looked about 16 he had Ocean Blue and his hair was Black and Spiky (like Natsu) he wore a black cloak.

The girl looked about 19 she had light brown (almost blond/pink) hair, she had brown eyes and she wore a open dark blue camouflage hooded jacket with cat ears on the hood and a tail running from the jacket she had a white shirt underneath and a black mine skirt.

The girl was the first to speak "Hi I'm Nei and this is Michael and where here to find the dragons" after that word a tornado of rock, mud and dirt knocked her into a tree but she got up and shrugged it off.

Everyone got into their fighting stance and Lucy thought 'That was earth dragon slayer magic.'

Then a girl came out of the shadows she had White hair and Lavender eye's (think of Vampire Knight-Zero Kiryu.) She looked about 17 and had Light Olive skin. She wore Black Vans shoes and a Black T-shirt with Claw design with an apocalyptic trench coat with Black Cargo pants.

"You don't belong here now go" she screamed.

Michael was the first to speak "Not until I see Giftig Enobuthi (the poison dragon)"

"Fine then I'll make you leave"

A light engulfed Michael hands and when it disappeared a purple sword with liquid dripping off it was in his hand. "Don't mess with me I'm the poison dragon slayer and I can switch my blade at will each one has a special ability for example one scratch from this bald will poison you."

Both ready and attack then "Poison/earth dragon roar" the two attacks clashed but the earth roar over powered it and hit Michael with incredible force.

"Open the gate of the golden bull Taurus" Lucy shouted summoning her spirit she had a smile until

"Earth dragon might of the ground" she slammed her fist into the ground and a shock wave with boulder's flying up from the ground in its wake when it hit Taurus he was sent flying into Lucy who was now pinned to the ground by her spirit.

"Poison dragon wing attack" Michael shouted from behind her but

She just doge his attack jump at him and said "Earth dragon stone fist"

"Black lighting thunder of the gods" Teito shouted from behind her and a huge black thunder bolt from the sky hit her but she got up

"Don't you know what happens when lighting hit's the ground? It get's grounded. Earth dragon prison of the ground" after this was said the ground opened up underneath and he fell in then bars of rock closed the hole

"That it I guess it's up to me" Nei shouted

"Are you sure? I mean look at what I did to your friends"

Nei began to smile "You know what not only am I going to beat you but I'm also going to become you friend" she said then gave an even bigger smile then said "Dark summon beast's of the shadows." After that 6 shadow beast came out of the ground they looked like a cross between a wolf and a cheater. Then they charged at her

"Erath dragon roar" the attack didn't faze the shadows beasts and when they hit her there was a large black explosion.

As the dust cleared the girl was in a large crater Nei walked over to her and offered her hand with a smile "Hi I Nei who are you"

She couldn't help but smile back "My names Nanami Sōta"

After everyone was back up and walking they started to talk

"So Nanami what are you doing here?" Nei asked

"Well I'm guarding a portal to the dragon realm"

"Ok why are you guarding the dragon realm?"

"Because I need to protect Chikyū Sōta the earth dragon and my mother"

"What do you mean mother" Nei asked

"Well when I was younger my parents were killed in a massacre, and I've been cold and I rarely since then. My other relatives were killed off for the power they held, apparently an ancient magic. And I was adopted by the earth dragon Chikyū Sōta." She had tear running down her face but was hugged by Nei

"Well you have me now and I'm not going to leave you. Now how about we go meet Chikyū Sōta"

"Ok"

_Hope you liked it I need a guild master and that will be first come first served so year and the OC were_

_Nei=__ Nei The Maiden Of Mirrors_

_Michael= Nightingaledric666_

_Nanami=__ GeoDaGiraffe_


	4. The dragons, The demons and The guild

**Blazing hearts**

_Hay guy's sorry for not updating but my computer's memory was corrupted so I was going to stay at my friend's but problems came up so I had to wait until my computer was fixed so sorry. Now 2 points first there will be a time skip for training but the story will lope round to the training in a later chapter and two if you want an OC then if you have one you can have another as part of the dark guild that will come later. If you don't have an OC you can have one in the light guild or dark guild your choice until next chapter then it will be part of the dark guild or a less important role._

**The dragons, The demons and The guild**

Nanami, Nei, Michael, Lucy and Teito had just passed through the portal to the dragon realm when a giant brown dragon landed in front of them and said "Nanami what are you doing bringing theses humans here you were charged with protecting the dragon realm"

"Yes Chikyū I did but one of them is Giftig son and another has come here to train" She gave her best puppy dog eye that the dragon couldn't resist

"Oh fine they can stay but not for lo-" she was cut off by a fire red dragon landing behind her "Igneel what are you doing here" she said shielding the humans from view with her wing.

"Do you really think such an obvious trick would work on me" with this Chikyūdropped her wing reviling the group "Chikyū I'm disappointed in you and Nanami. She is your child and I thought you raised her bett-" At this point Lucy got angry at what he was saying.

"Hay you over grown lizard how dare you criticize her parenting when your son is the most scurfy, mean, dumb, rude and selfish boy out there."

"Is that so miss do you even know my son and why would you insult him in such a way?" Igneel said thinking she had no connection to his son

"Your son's name is Natsu dragneel and the way I know him is..." she tells them everything about what she went through with fairy tail by the end of her story Igneel was no longer anger at lucy but now at Natsu.

"How dare he do such a thing I'll kill that boy I'll ripe his head off-" at this point Lucy interrupted him.

"Hay if you take him down it won't mean anything but if I beat him using maybe a combination of fire and water dragon slayer magi-"

"I'm sorry but two opposing types of dragon slayer magic can't exists in one body" at this point lucy was looking like she was on the verge of tears "But there is one type of slayer magic that can"

"What tell me pleas?" Igneel lightly chuckled at this.

"Well dragon slayer magic can't but demon slayer magic can I can send you and the exceed to the Oblivion world where the demons reside but no one else."

Lucy looked like she could die of happens but then she remembered something "How long will I be gone?"

"2 years to you but only 6 months in the human world and you will age only 6 months so would you like me to send you?"

"Ok just let me say bye to my friends"

Teito was first to speak "So we've been talking and we think you should train and when you get back we'll have the guild all set up for you but for now you need to go train."

"Ok I'm going. Come on Happy"

"Aye sir"

"Okay Igneel let's do this" at this point Igneel began glowing and the glow started to engulf Lucy and Happy but much brighter so bright in fact it blinded everyone for a split second and when they could see Lucy and Happy were.

**Time skip 6 months 2 weeks and 5 days **_(in case you didn't read the top we'll lop back to this 6 months in a later chapter)_

One particular blond haired demon slayer and her blue exceed with a exceed sized scythe on his back

"Soooooooooo Lucy when will we get there" happy asked

"Soon happy I promise." Lucy said now wearing 1 black fingerless glove to cover her fairy tail stamp and she still wore her normal style except now more blue and red she also had her keys and whip on the right of her belt as well as two new whips on the left of her belt one red one blue.

Soon they arrived at a large building 3 storeys high made from stone with every floor the building got smaller and on top of every floor between the in the space where the building gets smaller and at the very top are flat platforms with a railing going around them and at the front of the guild was a large door just above the door was a white symbol of a falling person with wings and feathers falling from the wings.

"So this is the guild I guess they did well for themselves" with that Lucy and happy walked through the door and and was tackled by a girl about 8 years old she had blonde shoulder length hair with black tips and has golden wolf ears she was wearing a black strapless dress that reaches her thigh she wears black gloves that reach her elbows has knee high black boots. Happy was tackled by an exceed that looked like a wolf and had a white

"Who are you and why are you here" she said with a slight growl but before Lucy could answer she was pulled off by a girl about who has long waveish brown hair with white tips she was wearing black mussel shirt , brown cargo pants , black and white Jordon's, and a sun ankle bracelet

"Sorry about Luna was raised by wolves"

"What do you mean?"Lucy asked

"She means I was abandoned by my parents and raised by wolfs so if you annoy me I'll kill you with my wolf slayer magic now since I've told a complete stranger my life story why don't you tell her yours Aksia" she said

"Fine well basically my Mom married a man who was a cough-(rapist)-cough he rape me when I was 5" At this point she had a tear rolling down her check but held but she held back her anymore "he also had a daughter who was a thot, slut whore whatever. Until I ran away and meant the gods of the earth who trained me before they went missing." At this point she wiped her tears away "So what brings you to Celestial Wing" _(that's the name of the guild I know most of you got that but there will be some who didn't) _

"I'm here to find the black lighting mage-" she was interrupted by the guild door swinging open and a girl around 18 she had amber eyes and White hair that is out and reaches her shoulders, with her bangs pinned back by bobby pins. She wore a Dark purple tank top, which stops right below her rib, bandages wrapped from her elbows to her wrist, dark skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She also has two piercings on her belly button, and two on her left eye brow. Teito and Nei followed her in.

Aksia was first to speak "Guild master amber I thought you were going to be at the guild masters meeting for the rest of the week"

"Well I was but thanks to Nanami and Michael team destroying a town and Zoey, bunny and kirito's team destroyed a shrine I don't know how to deal with you all. And also who's the new girl"

Teito being the only one to have seen Lucy without her bandages instantly recognized her "LUCY!"

_So that was the chapter hope you liked it and remember if you want a OC or a second OC (If it's you second then your OC will be in the dark guild) then just ask for them to be in Celestial Wing or the dark guild and the class of wizard they are will effect who they are teamed up with that's why I haven't reviled there class yet. the OC from this chapter and they owners are_

Amber Grace = SkyTheGreat

Luna starhart = lucky lucy heart

Aksia akana = AKSIAIS4EVERME


	5. New family, New ranks, New enemy

**Blazing hearts**

_WOW guy's it's been almost a year I so sorry not to have updated you can thank my GCSE for but I'm back hopefully for a while so without further ado on with the story_

**New family, New ranks, New enemy **

"Wait Teito you know this floozy" amber asked pointing at lucy as she glared back.

"Hay who you calling a floozy you bimbo" lucy yelled back getting closer to her.

"You! you floozy or would you prefer me call you stereotypical blond" now there faces particle touching.

"How dare you! You ugly bit-" at this point there fighting (witch might remind someone of natsu and gray) was interrupted when the guild door exploded with pure blue energy and there stood a boy around 19. He had blue eyes and brown short hair that covered his right eye. He was wearing a white hoddie with black converses and headphones on his head

"Hay I'm Justin akana and I'm the etherion demon slayer. I'm here to join this guild and make it number one in the world with my power it won't take lo-" that's as far as he got before amber had knocked him out.

"god dam this boy is annoying" amber groaned

**time skip 20 minute **

(lucy explained why she was there while and so did Justin when he woke up (he want's to join nuff said))

"Ok I get why you want to join but how are you a etherion demon slayer I thought that etherion was a weapon" teito asked

"well you see when you become a demon slayer you get a lot of magical energy put In to you body and my body couldn't take it so I had a shard of etherion put straight in side my body and that became a catalyst for the magic and that caused the etherion to infuse with the demon magic and they became one so yeah" he explained

"OK after review of your reason's for joining I approve but lucy we may not be able to help you with fairy tail after all they are the most powerful guild in fiore but if you help the guild get stronger then I can promise my help if no one else " amber told her

"It's ok to be honest as long as this is a guild where we don't betray each over then I'm in" lucy said with eyes full of hope

"That is some thing I can guarantee"

"ok that's settled" nei asked with a smile and an aura that mirrored Mira's (in the fact that they are both sweet but hold a lot of power) "Ok where do you want your mark and what colour"

"sea blue and on the right side of my neck" Justin said (I'm gonna be honest unless the person who created the OC tells me where they want there guild mark most of them won't have it mentioned) before getting it with a smile from nei.

"Ok now you lucy" nei said

"I want it in black on my wrist" she said presenting her left arm

"Ok with that done call everyone back to the guild I'm gonna see which ones of you deserve to be S class" amber announced. over the next couple of week she tested the bounds of everyone's magic (I could wright this but that would be spoilers) until she made her decided.

**2 weeks 3 days and 5 hours later **

"Ok I've made my decision" amber announced with that everyone was crowded around her with eager anticipation "The guild placements will be

**most powerful mage in the guild:**

nei with dark summon magic also I would like to congratulant her on become one of the 10 wizard saints" everyone cheered at this

**next S class mage's:**

first lucy with water/fire demon slayer magic as well as celestial magic

second me (amber) with requip magic

and finally with Zoey with her star slayer magic

**A class mage's**:

Nanami with earth dragon slayer magic

Micheal with poison dragon and sword requip

Luna with wolf slayer magic

**B class mage's**

Justin with etherion demon slayer magic

Kirito with wind magic

Teito with black lighting

**E class mage's **(yes I skipped a couple of classes but oh well)

Aksia with demi-god slayer magic

Maka with curse magic

**Finally** **Exceeds**

happy E class

Lara E class

ok now that, that's done any questions" amber asked no one said anything over that a couple of cheers from a few people and some groans from people hoping to make s class

"well then on to teams

**First team starry sky's**

Lucy (team leader)

Zoey

Teito

Happy

Lara

**Team hidden danger**

Nei (team leader)

Aksia

Luna

**Team deadly bunny**

Bunny (Maka) (team leader)

me (amber)

Kirito

**Team demon dragon**

Micheal (team leader)

Nanami

Justin

That's your team's so you better like them" amber told everyone "now someone get me a drink"

With everything said and done the teams sat down and disused how they'll work best together

Everything was fine and dandy until they heard "apocalypse dragon roar" from out side the guild making part of it collapse with that many of the of the guild members trapped in the non collapsed part of the guild or stuck under the rubble the few still standing were Nanami, Kirito and maka they were now faced with three hooded figures.

"Who the hell are you and who gave you the right to destroy our guild?" Nanami demanded

the three just laughed and the one in the middle said "we're from the guild midnight dawn and we're cause your on are turf"

_Justin__=sexyguyinabag_  
><em>Okay so that was the chapter hope you guys like it and sorry it took almost a year to come out but I refuse to stop this story also I noticed something writing this chapter although it seems like a lot I don't have that many OC so If you guy's want to submit more (I don't care if you already have one) then pleas do. Also can someone please make an male <em>apocalypse_ dragon slayer for midnight dawn and a powerful female mage to join fairy tail then I would appreciate it (I would my self but my design when it come to characters are similar so I can't) anyway next chapter up in the next couple of weeks see ya then_


End file.
